


In Between

by Lire_Casander



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen tiene una pequeña epifanía justo antes de volcar la furgoneta. Set en el capítulo 22 de la segunda temporada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between

La ciudad estaba en llamas. Starling se había convertido en un campo de batalla abismal donde los soldados de Slade se habían erigido en dueños absolutos de la situación, destrozando a su antojo las calles, pisoteando lo que se había reconstruido tras el terremoto – tras el caos producido por Malcolm Merlyn y su propia madre, la cara y la cruz de la destrucción más terrible que jamás se había vivido en Starling.

Oliver se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta, expuesto a los bandazos que daba Diggle mientras intentaba conducir hasta el antídoto. La situación en las calles era dantesca, con vehículos boca abajo, en llamas, con miles de personas clamando al cielo por una clemencia que no llegaba nunca. Y no eran sólo los Glades, ya daba igual. Slade había jurado venganza, y venganza era lo que había ofrecido. Oliver se sentía completamente responsable, pero al igual que sentía que lo que estaba ocurriendo era culpa suya por no haber curado a su amigo en Lian Yu años atrás, su alter ego enmascarado – el hombre que podía ser cuando se embozaba la capucha del padre de Shado – sentía la necesidad de salvar a la ciudad.

Miró al asiento del copiloto, donde Felicity seguía atentamente la señal GPS que les guiaba hasta el mensajero. Si aún seguía en pie, si todavía estaba peleando, era gracias a ella. Cuando todo acabara, cuando se hubiera enfrentado a Slade y le hubiera ganado, iba a pedirle una cita a Felicity. Lo había pospuesto demasiado tiempo, y ya no creía que no tuviera derecho a ser amado. Felicity le había devuelto la esperanza en un futuro mejor, y quería ver dónde llevaba ese camino. La fuerza de sus sentimientos ya no le asustaba, pero sí tenía miedo de que su oportunidad hubiese pasado – de que Felicity hubiera pasado página y ahora Barry Allen fuera su futuro.

Diggle dio un volantazo más fuerte que los anteriores y tomó una calle que salía a su derecha. Desde la parte de atrás de la furgoneta Oliver no era capaz de distinguir lo que pasaba fuera, pero no le gustó el cambio de trayectoria. Felicity acababa de decir que sólo se podía acceder al puente donde estaba el mensajero por una única calle, y ellos se habían desviado del camino marcado. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Dos de los hombres de Slade les perseguían, por lo que Oliver pudo averiguar de los gritos entrecortados de Felicity. Y entonces Diggle chocó contra uno de los coches desparramados en la carretera, y Oliver sólo pudo sentir su estómago revolviéndose mientras la furgoneta daba vueltas de campana. El mundo se tornó negro un segundo, y después todo estaba del revés.

En la parte de atrás de la furgoneta Oliver agradeció tener su carcaj bien sujeto a su espalda. Alargó un brazo para recuperar el arco que se le había escapado y centró su atención en la parte delantera. Diggle estaba tirado contra el asiento destrozado del piloto, pero parecía entero. Oliver miró a Felicity y su corazón se paró en seco.

Su _chica miércoles_ estaba apoyada como una muñeca de porcelana rota sobre Diggle. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron su mente, un torbellino incesante de terror como no había sentido en muchísimo tiempo – _no puede ser, Felicity no, ella no, tiene que respirar, esto no está pasando, no a ella, aún no, nos quedan tantas cosas por vivir, no puede irse ahora, todavía no, por favor, por favor_ – y rezó como nunca antes de hablar en apenas un susurro tembloroso.

– ¿Respira?

Casi ni escuchó a Diggle del temor que le atenazaba la garganta, pero su amigo y confidente logró sacarle de su estado de patético estupor con su respuesta afirmativa. 

– Hay que salir de aquí – dijo, esta vez más firmemente. Diggle estaba en mejor posición que él; de una patada rompió lo que quedaba de la luna delantera y sacó a Felicity.

Los hombres de Slade se les acercaron peligrosamente, pero ya no eran rivales para la ira de Oliver. Le habían hecho daño a su chica, y aunque era consciente de que no podía matarlos – habría necesitado a Roy para eso, y el chaval estaba en un estado lamentable y sedado – Oliver hizo lo único que podía hacer en una situación como esa.

Disparó una de sus últimas flechas explosivas contra el depósito de la furgoneta.

Después se giró hacia Diggle, que había logrado sostener a Felicity aunque la chica no había abierto los ojos. Daba grima verla así, desmayada y pálida, cuando ella siempre estaba llena de vida, parlanchina y vivaracha. Tenía un corte demasiado feo que seguía sangrando y sus gafas estaban sujetas sólo por una patilla, colgando desequilibradas de su nariz. Oliver le entregó el arco a Diggle y la cogió en brazos. Su amigo no opuso resistencia, y Oliver lo agradeció en silencio. Necesitaba sentir el pulso de su chica para estar seguro de que iba a estar bien. Tenía que despertar y seguir adelante. Caminó unos pasos con ella hasta que encontraron un lugar que les pareció seguro, y la depositó en el suelo con toda la dulzura de la que fue capaz. Diggle se colocó a su espalda para cubrirlos.

– Felicity – la llamó suavemente. Cuando ella no dio signos de responder, repitió su nombre más fuerte – Felicity, por favor, despierta.

Desesperado, Oliver acarició su mejilla. La piel de Felicity estaba caliente, y eso le dio fuerzas renovadas. Se acercó todo lo posible hacia su cara, tanto que su aliento empañaba las gafas de Felicity, y lo intentó por última vez. 

– Felicity – susurró, seguro de que Diggle no le oía – Por favor, necesito que vuelvas a mí. Te necesito a mi lado. Si me dejas ahora… Si me dejas ahora, no podré seguir adelante.

– Me encanta cuando me dices cosas tan bonitas – le respondió un hilo de voz justo debajo de su barbilla – Pero preferiría que no lo hicieses cuando estás encima de mí, quiero decir, me encanta que estés encima de mí pero... en fin, que mejor...

– No, no te calles – Oliver sonrió, reprimiendo una carcajada que no consideraba apropiada para el momento que estaban viviendo – Igual tienes una conmoción por el golpe y no nos daremos cuenta si no hablas.

– ¿Y qué pasa con el antídoto? – Felicity frunció el ceño – Roy nos necesita. La ciudad nos necesita. Ayúdame a ponerme de pie.

Oliver la miró largamente durante un segundo, comprendiendo que la esencia de la valentía y del heroísmo no es morir para que otros vivan, sino ayudar a construir un mundo mejor al precio que sea – incluso si es dando la vida o poniéndola al servicio de un bien mayor.

– De acuerdo – dijo finalmente – Deja que te ayude a ponerte en pie, y vayamos a salvar Starling.

Con la cabeza metida en la capucha y sosteniendo parte del peso de Felicity, Oliver no llegó a ver la sonrisa ladina de John Diggle, que caminaba dos pasos por delante.

**Author's Note:**

> Este ha sido mi primer fic en español en muchos, muchos, muchos años. Espero que os haya gustado, y que no os haya parecido demasiado simplón...


End file.
